


The Election of 2016

by cutielemon07



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: All fiction, Donald Trump sucks, Gen, Hamilton References, Well - Freeform, a modern day retelling of The Election of 1800, boo - Freeform, but yeah, from Hamilton, if you're reading this im sorry Lin, it's fictionalised, it's not historically accurate, not all, okay, same election outcome though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielemon07/pseuds/cutielemon07
Summary: It's almost election time! With an endorsement from Bernie Sanders, surely Hillary can't lose to Trump... Right?





	

Hillary paced in her office, nervous of the impending election. She'd done all the campaigning, participated in all the debates and she still had the feeling that she could lose. This was despite the fact that she was up against a despotic madman who made fun of disabled people, demeaned women, hated LGBT people, perpetuated islamophobia and wanted Mexico to build a wall to keep the lazy, bad hombre rapists out.

Her running mate Tim Kaine walked into the office carrying a stack of 'Vote Clinton' flyers that were probably originally from her husband's campaign. He sat down in a chair with a sigh and dropped the flyers on the table. It wasn't hard to see that he was upset by something.

"Tim?"

"What?" He asked. 

"Every action has its equal, opposite reaction." Hillary began. "Barack Obama's terms are done. I love the guy, but he has to go. It's not like I even want him out of the White House, but it's law. And then there's poor Bernie Sanders."

"You didn't seem to think he was so poor when you slandered him."

"That's politics, Tim, you know that."

"I do know that." Tim said. "I'm your running mate."

"And of all the Republicans I could have been up against, Rubio, Paul, Kasich- now I’m facing-"

"Donald Trump." Kaine said alongside Hillary. He almost sounded defeated .

"With his own faction of really gullible people wanting to vote for him. How can anyone want to vote for him after his flagrant display of sexism; grab women by the pussy? I don't understand."

"Well," Tim began, "he’s very attractive in the South. It's Republican territory, so they like his chances." 

"Yes, but beyond wanting Mexico to build and pay for a wall, Trump is... Well, he's not very forthcoming on very many stances." Hillary frowned.

"I know. Ask him a question-it glances off, he obfuscates, he... He says about how much he hates Islam. And Mexicans. The people he hates most is probably Mexican Muslims."

"And they say I'm a criminal, but at least they know I hate sexual harassment!" Hillary scoffed. "What makes him so appealing, but not me?"

"Hillary here's the problem." Tim picked up a 'Vote Clinton' flyer. "These Trump voters, well, they see Trump as a more relatable you."

"Ha!" Hillary blurted out. 

"And then there's the millennials. They don't like Trump. Or you for that matter." Tim leaned forward in his chair. "You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you."

"Okay." Hillary nodded. She was following along. "So who did you have in mind? If you even did."

"I did. And uh... Don’t laugh." Tim clasped his hands in his lap. 

"Okay. Who is it?" Hillary asked.

"Well, you used to campaign against each other..." Tim raised an eyebrow, cautiously testing the waters. 

Hillary's eyes widened as she realized what Tim meant. "Whaaaat..." 

"I'm just saying, it might be nice to get Bernie on your side." Tim raised his hands in surrender.

Hillary nodded. "Yeah. Maybe it will be nice to get Bernie on my side." She agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at a Trump rally, Trump was spreading his usual hateful rhetoric.

"Rapists! Bad hombres! If Ivanka wasn't my daughter then I would have sex with her! Let's build a wall and keep the Mexicans out! Grab 'em by the pussy, you can do what you want!" He shouted. All the while, the supporters were chanting 'Trump! Trump! Trump!'.

A small group of potential voters were talking amongst themselves as they watched the rally in the back.

"I don’t like Johnson." One man said. He was carrying a 'Vote Trump' sign.

"And he’s gonna lose anyway." A woman said with a shrug. "Like Stein."

"Well that’s just defeatist." Another woman said. 

"And Hillary-" The man said.

"A criminal!" Another man cut across him.

"Yeah, she hid her emails!" The first man shook his head in disgust.

"I like Donald Trump." The first woman said.

"I can’t believe we’re here with him!" The second woman said excitedly.

"Well, he's a good businessman." A third man nodded in agreement.

"He might not be a bad president!" The second man shouted.

* * *

On the internet that night, Bernie checked his social media. 

A tweet directed at him read: _Dear Bernie Sanders, your fellow Democrats would like to know how you’ll be voting_

The further he read into his tweets, he realized they were all asking for endorsements for president. And all from Tim Kaine.

"I miss my campaign." Bernie muttered to himself.

_Dear Bernie Sanders, the election's coming up so tell us who are you promoting?_

_Hillary or Trump?  We know it’s lose-lose_

_Hillary or Trump?  But if you had to choose_

He wasn't keen on Hillary, but he hated Trump. For him it was easy, but the two shared a lot of beliefs. The only difference is that Hillary didn't want to build the Great Wall of Mexico.

* * *

The next day, Hillary was out campaigning for her presidency and meeting with the electorate. Everything was going well until Donald Trump popped up out of the blue.

"Well, well, if it isn’t Donald Trump." Hillary greeted.

"Hillary." Trump greeted in return.

"Dare I say it? Well, you’ve created quite a stir, Trump!" Hillary said.

"Yeah, well I don't care." Trump said.

"Really? 'Grab them by the pussy'." Hillary raised an eyebrow

"Sure!" Trump said excitedly.

Hillary was filled with disgust. "I wasn't asking."

"Well, it hasn't ruined my campaign."

"Yeah. Yet." Hillary shook her head. "Trump?"

"Yeah?" Trump asked.

"Is there _anything_ you wouldn’t say?" Hillary asked.

"No. Maybe-probably not. And we both know." Trump shrugged.

"Know what?"

"That I haven't got a filter on my mouth." Trump replied.

* * *

The words kept going through Bernie's head.  _If you had to choose_.  _If you had to choose_. He was at a Hillary rally with Tim Kaine, hoping that Trump wouldn't become president after the speech he was about to give. 

"Feel the Bern!" Tim said excitedly. "We must sway the voters now!" 

Bernie stepped out onto the podium, ready to address the supporters. 

"It’s up to Bernie now." Tim muttered to himself. 

Hillary or Trump. Bernie had made his choice. 

"Yo." He greeted. He was met with such raucous cheers that he had to wait a minute or so before continuing with his speech. "It has come to my attention that millennials are asking to hear my voice because America is facing a difficult choice. One that the outcome will change the country-and possibly the world-as we know it. And so, if you were to ask me who I’d promote... Well, then Hillary has my vote." He was met with more cheers and again, waited for them to die down. 

"Yes! I campaigned against Hillary for president, and I still believe that compared with her, I would make a much better president. But this isn't about me any more. So when all is said and all is done Hillary's not nearly as dangerous as Trump is." 

Bernie carried on speaking to the crowd when Hillary arrived. The first thing Tim did when he noticed her was laugh. 

"Well, I’ll be damned. Bernie is on your side." 

Hillary smiled.

* * *

Things weren't so great on the night of the election however. Hillary got back from a phone call to Chelsea to find everyone despondent.

"They've called it." Tim said.

"And?" 

"Trump won the election." 

"Figures." Hillary sighed. "I have another phone call to make." 

Hillary left the room and dialed a number on her cell phone. "Congrats, Trump." She said. "You're the president now. But I did give you a fight."

"Uh-huh." Trump grunted down the phone.

"Just don't do anything stupid now and you'll be fine." Hillary said.

"Like what?" Trump asked sounding accusatory and defensive.

Hillary sighed. "Starting a nuclear holocaust for one." 

Trump snorted. "Ha. Yeah, right." If Hillary could see his face, she would have known he'd just done a pretty aggressive eye roll. Then Trump began talking to someone else-Melania probably. "You hear this right? This woman openly campaigned against me, now she's telling me not to do anything stupid!"

Hillary grunted. "Or _say_ anything stupid, because you'll be President." She said loudly to indicate to Trump that she was still on the phone.

"Yeah, you know what?" Trump asked. "I'll sat what I want. And you know why?"

Hillary sighed loudly. "Why?" She asked boredly.

"Because _I'll_ be President." Trump said smugly. "Hey, Hillary, you're never gonna be president now." And he hung up the phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not happy that Donald Trump is president, but that's life. All we can do is rise up and try to mock him. If we laugh at the scary stuff, it doesn't seem so bad. Well, this is pretty bad. The world's lost it's collective sanity this year, but just try to laugh. And remember the words of Mrs Potts in Beauty and the Beast-it'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see'. I mean, I hope. But hope is good. Just uh... Try and hope and you won't go far wrong.  
> After all, Trump's probably going to put all the comedians out of their jobs anyway.


End file.
